Maughlin the Armorer
Maughlin the Armorer is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. Lore A merchant hailing from the distant western land of Volgen, Maughlin travels from land to land selling his wares. However, as a result of his progress failing business, he has drifted both into depression and Drangleic.Dialogue with Maughlin Plot Upon first encountering Maughlin, he will remark how he came to Majula in search of new customers away from the greedy merchants of his homeland, Volgen. Maughlin will at first only sell a few basic sets of armor, however, his variety will gradually increase as the player spends more souls on his wares. *After spending 1,000 souls at his shop, Maughlin will begin selling the Royal Soldier Armor Set and the Elite Knight Armor set. *After spending 16,000 souls, Maughlin will gloat about how rich he has become and begin selling the unique Alva set, an incredibly lightweight medium armor set with high defense. *If he is visited while the player has zero souls after having unlocked the Alva armor, he will have a new piece of dialogue through the talk option where he will take pity on the player and offer a free hand-out in way of the unique Aurous Set, a transparent medium armor set with the ability of increasing one's maximum equipment load for every piece equipped. You can use the Dark Sign item to remove all your souls to zero without losing your humanity. *After defeating the Lost Sinner, he will sell her armor set. The mask increases equip load and the shackles (glove slot) increase pyromancy damage. *After defeating the Smelter Demon, he will sell his armor set. *After defeating the Looking Glass Knight, he will sell his armor set. The set has high lightning defense. *After defeating Velstadt the Royal Aegis, he will sell his armor set. *After defeating the Throne Watcher and Defender, he will sell their armor sets. Notes *Despite being timid in manner, he won't be afraid to fight back if the player attacks him. He has estus flasks on him, and will heal during a battle. *He uses a weapon that looks similar to the Falchion. *Drops the Tseldora Set and 900 souls on death. *Costs 3,500 souls to revive him. Wares Weapons *Iron Parma - 1200 *Silver Eagle Kite Shield - 1500 *Twin Dragon Greatshield - 2000 Armor *Standard Helm - 800 *Hard Leather Armor - 1260 *Hard Leather Gauntlets - 940 *Hard Leather Boots - 1100 *Infantry Armor - 1000 *Infantry Gloves - 750 *Infantry Boots - 850 *Falconer Helm - 900 *Falconer Armor - 1500 *Falconer Gloves - 1050 *Falconer Boots - 1200 *Royal Soldier Helm - 1600 *Royal Soldier Armor - 2700 *Royal Soldier Gauntlets - 1900 *Royal Soldier Leggings - 2200 *Elite Knight Helm - 2200 *Elite Knight Armor - 4000 *Elite Knight Gloves - 2500 *Elite Knight Leggings - 2900 *Alva Helm *Alva Armor *Alva Gauntlets *Alva Leggings | Armor = Standard Helm | Standard Helm II.png | 800 | Hard Leather Armor (Dark Souls II) Hard Leather Armor | Hard Leather Armor II.png | 1,260 | Hard Leather Gauntlets (Dark Souls II) Hard Leather Gauntlets | Hard Leather Gauntlets II.png | 940 | Hard Leather Boots (Dark Souls II) Hard Leather Boots | Hard Leather Boots II.png | 1,100 | Infantry Helm | Infantry Helm.png | 900 | Infantry Armor | Infantry Armor.png | 1,000 | Infantry Gloves | Infantry Gloves.png | 750 | Infantry Boots | Infantry Boots.png | 850 | Falconer Helm | Falconer Helm.png | 900 | Falconer Armor | Falconer Armor.png | 1,500 | Falconer Gloves | Falconer Gloves.png | 1,050 | Falconer Boots | Falconer Boots.png | 1,200 | Royal Soldier Helm | Royal Soldier Helm.png | 1,600 | Royal Soldier Armor | Royal Soldier Armor.png | 2,700 | Royal Soldier Gauntlets | Royal Soldier Gauntlets.png | 1,900 | Royal Soldier Leggings | Royal Soldier Leggings.png | 2,200 | Elite Knight Helm (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Helm | DaSII Elite Knight Helm.png | 2,200 | Elite Knight Armor (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Armor | DaSII Elite Knight Armor.png | 4,000 | Elite Knight Gloves (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Gloves | DaSII Elite Knight Gloves.png | 2,500 | Elite Knight Leggings (Dark Souls II) Elite Knight Leggings | DaSII Elite Knight Leggings.png | 2,900 }} }} Gallery MaughlintheArmourer.jpg|"W-Welcome to Maughlin's Shop! H-How about some protection!?" References Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants